big_boys_anonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 4
Overview World War 4 was a war that unfolded in the Big Boy's Anonymous Groupchat titled, "Jew V Catholics, Dawn of Christ," later changed to"World War 4." Cause: World War 4 was started after Samuel got upset that Ceryck's sister, Chassedy, was using Ceryck's phone, making him unavailable to talk to any of his other friends. Wanting to change this, Samuel demanded that Ceryck's phone privileges be restored. However, an opponent rose from the ashes. Kenny sided with Chassedy, citing that it was prophecy fulfilled if Chassedy kept the phone instead of Ceryck. "The Meme Heard Around The World" Samuel didn't want to start a war. He first tried to get Kenny to stop, citing that war didn't have to happen. Kenny wasn't having it. What happened next lives in infamy. "This is your warning shot, step off Kenny. You don't want to get involved." - Samuel Samuel fired a warning shot of Ruby Kurosawa holding a gun. Kenny responded with resilience. Rather than cower in fear, Kenny became resilient. This peaked Samuel's interest. This would a war actually fought, unlike the skirmish that was World War 3. Samuel boasted of his troops to Kenny. "But are they (Samuel's Troops) strong enough to beat Sergeant Kate Upton?" - Kenny Samuel retorted with the simple fact that Kate Upton is married with a kid now, making her no where near as powerful as she once was. Not to be bested, Kenny said that he still had his secret weapon. Samuel wanted to know what could even attempt to trample his empire. "Go! Come on!" -Samuel "You're gonna wanna have your Mom on speed dial for this." - Kenny "Who uses speed dial anymore? Go on." - Samuel "Samuel Ewert, more like Samuel can't get a girlfriend so he has a waifu." - Kenny If this was going to be a war with punches below the belt, than Samuel was more than happy to respond. Samuel responded with a picture comparing Kenny's (now ex) Girlfriend to Samuel's "supposed" waifu. One thing was certain, the battle was only starting. However, right after the battles began. Something happened on each side resulting in a decrease of troops. Both had other fights to attend to. The dank memes subreddit had declared war on Buzzfeed. They needed Samuel and his troops to push up the coast of California to flush them out. At the same time as this, Kenny and his troops were called to defend his home country of Israel during a series of attacks. Both sides agreed to fight the more pressing war first and then go back to fighting each other later. The Siege of Green Bay A few days later, the respective wars in Israel and against Buzzfeed. However, after days of radio silence from Kenny. On May 6th, 2019, Samuel and his troops suspected something was off with Kenny's troops. So they made a power play by overthrowing the City of Green Bay, Wisconsin. They started by destroying the Village of Ashwaubenon, just south of Green Bay. After making it to the historic Lambeau Field, Commander Honoka of Samuel's army ordered the ground troops to lock down Lombardi Avenue and clear the raptors to start leveling the stadium with explosives. Samuel threatened Kenny and Ceryck that if they did not surrender immediately, that his army would march south to devastate Fond du Lac and the surrounding area. The Cold War Era & Skirmish with Ceryck With the Siege of Green Bay being complete, Samuel's warning still fell on deaf ears. Several weeks went on without any contact from Kenny's forces. Tensions rose between the stalemate as Gunnar's Baked Memes continued to wreak chaos on the battlefield. Samuel began encouraging Kenny to drop out of the war altogether. Kenny however, would not let up. But things were about to take an even stranger turn. On May 17th, Ceryck inadvertently took sides with Kenny. This would later become known as an understanding. But at the time, it was enough for Samuel to issue a declaration of war. No battles ever took place between Samuel and Ceryck. Tensions began to sink in the days after the declaration was issued. The End: Prolonging the Inevitable After a few more weeks of radio silence. Kenny officially waved the French flag in the group chat on June 6, 2019 as a sign of defeat. Not much is known about why he all of a sudden surrendered. Some believe his forces had been crushed weeks ago in the Israel battle. But others theorize that he's rebuilding his army underground to be stronger. Currently, a reconstruction phase is currently ongoing as Samuel pledged to rebuild the City of Green Bay.